Oh God Why
by D-TokTokKito
Summary: Shindong suka sama Siwon? HAAA? YANG BENER? SUMPEH LOO? Gimana pendapat Siwon sendiri? Yaoi! OOC, gaje, pasaran, ShindongxSiwon What the hell.


Hello! Kito's here!

Hehe, udah lama ya ga nulis fic. Sekali nulis fic langsung pindah fandom ~_~ well, kakak-kakak, perkenalkan saya Kito. Well, fic ini adalah request dari **AbracaForte**. Senpai! Eh, ini korea! Jadi…seonbae! Ini jawaban dariku :D Maaf ya baru di bales hehe, soalnya virus malas tengah menyerang Kito =3=. Okaayy silahkan baca!

**~Oh God Why~**

**Genre **: Humor, Parody, Romance, uhh…angst? ==

**Rated **: T.

**Chara **: Shindong and Siwon.

**Warning!**

Gaje, OOC, YAOI, BoyxBoy, Humor gagal, Crack pair, pasaran, ceritanya nyasar masuk ke FFN -_-

**Summary **:

Shindong suka sama Siwon? HAAA? YANG BENER? SUMPEH LOO? Gimana pendapat Siwon sendiri? Yaoi! OOC, gaje, pasaran, ShindongxSiwon=crack pair =w=

* * *

Malam hari itu, langit di hiasi dengan jutaan bintang dan bulan purnama. Namja yang ganteng naujubileh pingin author makan yang bernama Siwon menatapi indahnya langit. "Aku beruntung menjadi salah satu ciptaan tuhan…" gumamnya dalam perut (?) sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pegangan pagar balkon (?).

"Semuanya juga ciptaan tuhan, goblok." Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya. Makhluk gendut yang berwajah madesu, Shindong. *Author di buang ke jurang*

Siwon tidak mempedulikan perkataan Shindong. Dia sedang malas berbicara pada makhluk aneh itu. *Author di lindes fans Shindong* Lagi pula, ia juga tak mengharapkan Shindong untuk datang. Shindongpun mendekatinya. "Galau ya? Kalo galau cerita aja sama gue. Gue ga akan bilang ke siapa-siapa kok," katanya sambil memperlihatkan wajah kiyutnya.

Namja itu langsung pergi ke kamar mandi setelah Shindong memperlihatkan wajah kiyutnya. Bukannya lucu, malah seperti ulekkan sate (?). Sepertinya Shindong gagal mengajak Siwon untuk ngobrol. "Lah, kenapa dia pergi? Yaahh…lagi-lagi ga bisa ngajak ngobrol. Takdir…takdir…" katanya sambil menunduk. Dasar Teddy Bear.

* * *

*Author di bacok karena ngatain Shindong mulu*

* * *

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Shindong terus melamun dan melamun. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, entah itu bokep, member SJ, spiteng. Entahlah, hanya tuhan dan dia yang tau. Gurunya menyadari Shindong yang sedang melamun gaje dengan wajah dongo *plak*. "Shindong."

Sadar karena namanya di panggil, Shindong—dengan terpaksa—harus membuyarkan lamunannya. "Iya, pak?" katanya dengan iler membanjiri dagunya.

"Kamu tadi melamun?"

"Ha? Ng…ngga,kok, pak. Suer, saya ga melamun."

"Boong, buktinya dagu kamu penuh iler bau mu."

"Ini…ini…ini bekas tumpahan air minum tadi pas istirahat, pak." Shindong nge-les. Sumpah, nge-lesnya ga banget -_-

"Kalo bekas tumpahan air, mustinya airnya udah kering. Masa sampe sekarang ngga kering-kering. Udah ngaku aja kamu tuh melamun. Bilang aja kamu tidak memperhatikan bapak."

"Saya memperhatikan, kok, pak. Suer pak saya ga boong!"

"Halah boong!"

"Bener pak!"

"Boong!"

"Bener!"

"BOONG!"

"BENER!"

…KRIEET…

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas Shindong. Mas-mas yang berpakaian ala orang papua, Mas Anang. Ternyata, Mas Anang kepala sekolah EverLasting Highschool.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Suara kalian terdengar sampai ke lorong, tau tidak?" kata Mas Anang.

Shindong dan gurunya terdiam.

"Sudah, kalian diam, ya. Jangan buat ribut lagi." Mas Anang keluar dari kelas Shindong dengan raut wajah ke-mas-mas-annya.

Suasana berubah menjadi…awkward.

"Okay, class. Let's start again…" kata pak guru sok inggris. Shindong balik ke alam khayalannya. 'Andaikan aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku kepada Siwon hyung…' pikir Shindong. (WARNING! Jangan di bayangin! Ntar muntah! *Author di buang ke sumur*)

* * *

Yesung, Leeteuk, dan Siwon keluar dari kelasnya. "Hei, kalian mau nongkrong di warung 'Kibum Si Anak Kiyut' ga?" ajak Leeteuk sambil memakan keripik singkongnya, yang bernama Lays. Tau ga sih Author tuh jatuh cinta sama Lays! Soalnya Lays tuh enak beuuuddd bagaikan surga di telapak kaki Donghae =_= *kok jadi gini -_-*

Yesung dan Siwon saling berpandangan. "'Kibum Si Anak Kiyut'? Dia buka warung baru?" tanya Yesung dengan polosnya.

"Bego. Udah lama, semenjak 2 hari yang lalu." Jawab Leeteuk. Siwon dan Yesung hanya bisa sweatdropped dan wajah mereka seperti : =3=''.

"Emang ada apa aja di sana? Ada pempek ga?" Tanya Siwon. Wah, Siwon suka pempek! Sama dong kaya author! (Siwon : para readers. Mohon di maklumi ke-sintingan akan otak author. Sekian dan terima kasih. Author : *monyongin bibir*)

Yesung melihat Shindong yang terlihat akan menghampiri mereka. "Eh, eh! Ada Shindong! Bubar! Bubar!" perintahnya. Bubarlah mereka saat Shindong datang.

"Yaahhh…kok bubar sih?" keluh Shindong. "Padahal mau ngajakin ke Lotte Mall. Hahh…yasudahlah."

Hentakan kaki terdengar ke arah Shindong. "SHINDOOONGGG! AKU IKUT!" Teriak Yesung, Leeteuk, sekaligus Siwon. "Maap, tadi kami bubar. Soalnya lagi males ngomong sama elu." Kata mereka serempak dengan frontalnya. Shindong sakit hati, tapi bodolah, yang penting mereka masih mau menemani dia.

"Huft, kalian ini. Kalo ngga bilang ngajakin ke Lotte Mall, pasti juga tetap bubar." Shindong melipat bibirnya *hah?* maksudnya, melipat kedua tangannya. "Yaudah, capcuusss…!"

"Eh, ntar dulu!" Siwon menarik pundak Shindong. "Duit mana duit?" katanya udah kaya preman pasar. Temannya yang berada di belakang Siwon mengadakan pesta bergeleng-geleng ria sambil goyang ajeb-ajeb.

Namja gendut ini bersiap-siap untuk memukul Siwon. "Lo kira lo siapa minta-minta duit, ha? Ketauan banget kere!"

Sementara itu, Namja kuda itu mengepal tangannya. "Gue emang kere! Duit gue abis beli gorengan! Mau apa lo?"

Aura evil Shindong keluar. "Salah sendiri! Ngabisin duit berjuta-juta Won cuman buat gorengan? Mendingan buat bayar sedot WC!"

Amarah Siwon ikut keluar. "Aaahh bacot lo!" Siwon mulai ingin memukul Shindong. Tapi…

Plak. Plak. Plak.

Tepukan tangan Yesung terdengar di tengah keributan. "Sudah, kalian ini kekanak-kanakkan sekali sih. Eh, salah, ke-preman-preman-an sekali sih! Cuman gara-gara duit doang. Fuh, udah cepet mau ke Lotte Mall apa ngga?"

"Yaudah, ah! Cepet!" Shindong langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat di ikuti oleh temannya.

* * *

Saat di Lotte Mall (Kalo ngetik ini kenapa serasa ngomong Lotte Mart ya? =='' itu looh tempat belanja kaya Carefour gitu) Mereka berempat pisah. Yesung tadi menemui pacarnya tersayang, Ryewook. Nasib Leeteukpun sama dengan Namja imut dan lucu pacarnya Author *plak* alias Yesung, bertemu dengan Mpok Nori, pacarnya *hah?* maksudnya…Kangin. Tinggallah Shindong dan Siwon berduaan. Suasana begitu mencengkam di antara mereka berdua. Ada apa ya?

Rupanya mereka belom balikkan atas kejadian di sekolah tadi. Yah, dasar anak kecil. Emang enak masih harus minum susu? *Iklan dancow*

Siwon menghela nafas berat. Mengingat apa kata buyutnya "Tidak ada gunanya berantem. Ga ada untungnya. Baikan sono ame temen lu!" "Kangen buyut…" gumamnya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shindong. Berniat minta maaf. "Shindong. Maafin aku, ya." Katanya ala Marwan di Iklan XL.

"Iye." Jawabnya singkat, padat, akurat, jelas.

"Ikhlas ga tuh?"

"Ikhlas…"

"Bener?"

"Eh, Siwon tuh bukannya penyedap, ya?" Shindong mengalihkan perhatian.

"Penyedap? Apaan?"

"Penyedap itu looohhh…"

"Itu Miwon…"

"Ohh haha," Wajah Shindong berubah menjadi seperti : =w=~~.

Siwon melihat sebuah toko kue yang menarik perhatiannya. 'Wah, enak tuh kue. Jadi kangen kue ala Buyut gue.' Batinnya dalam hati. "Eh, Ndong, kita ke situ yuk!" kata Siwon sambil narik-narik baju rombeng-rombeng milik Shindong.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam toko kue itu. Siwon melihat-lihat kue-kue yang tertata rapi di situ. Ada Pete rebus, Jengkol debus, Cicak rebus *ini mah apaan* eh, ralat. Ada cheese cake, strawberry cake, dan berbagai macam kue lainnya. "Ndong!"

Shindong tidak mendengarnya karena dia—dengan sok kerennya—mendengarkan lagu menggunakan headsetnya sambil memakan tusuk sate. Tusuk satenya doang. Siwon mencoba untuk memanggilnya lagi "Eh, gendut!" Shindong langsung membuka headsetnya. 'Tumben mau di panggil gendut…' batin Siwon.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Kata Shindong.

"Gue mau ini…" Di tunjuknya kue yang di inginkannya.

"Lo berharap gue beliin lo, gitu? Iyuuh kamseupay…" Shindong mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Ayolaahh…kan gue lagi kere." Bujuk Siwon.

"Yaudah deh ah. Dasar manja," Shindong segera membelikkan kue yang di minta Siwon itu. Siwon kegirangan sampai-sampai loncat dari lantai 7 saking girangnya. Dan alhasil dia meninggal di tempat! OOHHH TIDAAKK!

"SIWOOOOOOOOOOON!" Teriak Shindong.

Akhirnya, Shindong nangis gaje sampai air mata di tambah ingus membanjiri wajahnya. "Tidak Siwon tidak. Mengapa kamu harus loncat? Kau bodoh Siwon, kau bodoh!" teriaknya dramatis banget eeoohhh.

Di pemakaman, para orang-orang yang ngelayat Siwon, bukannya berdoa malah ber-beol ria *hah?* mereka malah bangga Siwon meninggal. Sementara Shindong hanya menangis di atas batu nisam bertulisan SIWON.

"Siwon…kenapa kau harus mati?"

* * *

**Ternyata, hal ini tidak benar-benar terjadi.**

* * *

"Yeeeyy…makasih banyak ya, gendut!" kata Siwon bahagia.

"Iyeh…" Katanya ga ikhlas. "Tapi, jangan ngatain gendut mulu napa!" bentaknya.

"Ampyuuuuuunn…"

DEG

'Hmmm…mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan perasaanku. T-tapi…' batin Shindong. Hah? Apa yang di rasakan Shindong? Shindong gugup, gemeteran serta tak sabar. 'Kok sampe kepikiran sih? Apa ini karena hati gue yang bilang ini saat yang tepat? Eaa daah hati guaaa badaaii…' Shindong pun menuruti apa kata hati terkecil dan terdalamnya.

"Si…Siwon…" panggilnya.

"abah?(_Apa?_)" katanya gaje karena mulutnya penuh dengan kue.

"Mungkin ini sedikit gila. Gila banget malahan. Tapi ga tau kenapa, perasaan ini udah aku simpen dari 3 bulan yang lalu. Sumpah, sungguh…ter…la…lu…" Shindong mulai ke-Rhoma-Irama-an.

"Emah u ipen abahan?(_Emang lu nyimpen apaan?_)" jawab Siwon.

"Nyimpen perasaan…" Shindong menunduk.

"pe'a'an? Pe'a'an abahan? (_Perasaan apaan?_)"

Shindong menghela napas berat. Perlahan dia menarik pundak Siwon yang tegap itu. Siwon hanya terkejut sambil melotot dengan pipinya yang mengembang. Shindong menatap matanya dalam. Sementara Siwon menatapnya aneh dan mau muntah.

"Sa…Sa…Saranghaeyo, Siwon!" Shindong menutup matanya.

"PPPPHHHHUUUUU!" Semburan kue yang ada di mulut Siwon keluar semua ketika mendengar perkataan Shindong. Dia tidak percaya. Orang yang sering ia usilin ternyata mencintainya? Yang benar saja? "Kau bercanda kan?"

"Beneran, Siwon! Saranghae!"

Siwon muntah di tempat. Ternyata, Shindong menyukainya? Eh, MENCINTAINYA? Benarkah? Apakah ini mimpi? Oh tidak, tidak, ini mimpi. Siwon menampar pipinya. Sakit. Dia jedukin kepalanya ke tembok. Lebih sakit. Ternyata…ini nyata! "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Ucap Shindong.

"ELO HOMO?"

"Y…ya…begitulah…" Shindong menunduk sambil garuk-garuk kepala hingga ketombe bertebaran kemana-mana.

'Wah, berarti dia sama dong sama gue…' batin Siwon. (Author : Ceritanya semakin gaje ==)

"Siwon, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Jantung Siwon berdetak cepat. Entah mengapa hatinya cenat-cenut *B.G.M : I Heart You* setelah Shindong mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya? Ini aneh. Sungguh aneh. Ia tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan apa-apa ke Shindong. Masa Shindong cinta sama gue? Pikir Siwon.

Siwon dengan enegnya memegang pundak Shindong. Ia menarik napas panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget. Hingga akhirnya keselek. Lalu, ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. "K-kau terima tidak?" Ucap Shindong.

Siwon menatapnya tajam hingga keheningan melanda. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka ada yang ngakak guling-guling, melihatnya bingung, hingga gigit kolor. Siwon membuka mulutnya dan… "Oke Shindong, aku OGAH JADI PACAR LO GRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" Siwon mengeluarkan kentut yang naujubileh baunya astagfirullah bagaikan duren busuk.

* * *

Sejak kejadian itu, Siwon selalu merasa ilfill terhadap Shindong. Sedangkan Shindong berusaha menjauhinya. Anak-anak Super Junior sendiri bingung melihat sikap mereka satu sama lain. Kasihanilah Shindong. Begitu mencintai namja ganteng itu, malah di tolak mentah-mentah. Hingga suatu hari ia berpikir…ia harus menjadi KEREMPENG! Apakah Shindong berhasil menjadi KEREMPENG? Apakah Siwon sendiri menyukai namja KEREMPENG? Hanya tuhan, Shindong dan Siwon yang tau.

* * *

**~THE END~**

* * *

Fufufu…akhirnya jadi juga :D My first fic on Screenplay fandom wohooooo :3

Mohon maaf ya penggemar Shindong! Kito cuman bercanda kook yang ngata-ngatain dia, jangan marah yaa please =/\=

Tinggalkan review boleh? Kalo fic ini di flame….hmmm…tak apa lah, Kito terima :D Tapi kalo ngeflame jangan tentang Shindongnya ya! Kito kan cuman bercandaaa kakak :') Oke, pai pai!


End file.
